Loving What I Hated Most
by Silenced by Chronos
Summary: GA-VK-Twilight crossover. Cross Academy: vampires & humans go to the same school, where the Day Class & the Night Class are, and some students have Alices. There are also some who are vampires hunters, including 3 brunettes: Bella, Mikan, Yuki. CH 3 Uptd
1. Vampires and Vampire Hunters

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice, Vampire Knight, and Twilight. Nor do I own the characters.**

**WARNING:**** Possible OOCness. AU. & Possible Mary Sue as well. You have been warned. NO COMPLAINTS ABOUT THESE; like how this person isn't like this or like that or that person isn't like this and like that.**

**.**

**Chapter One: Vampires and Vampire Hunters**

**.**

A teenager of fifteen years stood on the roof of an old, stony castle. "It's over, vampire. You have nowhere to run," she said stoically and pointed her silver gun called _Lust,_ _The First Deadly Sin _at the shivering figure that was at the edge of the rooftop with nowhere to run_._

It cackled, showing its sharp fangs at her. "You're wrong. You're wrong!" it cried. It's eyes widened and it licked its lips hungrily. "I need blood," it said and eyed the girl. "I guess I'll have to settle for you. Your blood smells very… sweet. Tasty." It inhaled a deep breath and charged toward her. But before it could get any closer, gunfire was heard and the vampire's body lay motionless on the floor, a thick, black substance that was supposed to be its blood spilled out from the place where she had shot it.

"Foolish vampire," she whispered. The night wind blew and made her loose brown locks dance wildly. She watched its body slowly turn to ashes while the black substance dried up and disappeared as well. She didn't need to go through the trouble of burning the vampire since it was, after all, just a level E vampire.

She held her bracelet above the place where it had died, a small cross dangling from it. She closed her eyes and did what she always did: she 'prayed' and hope that the soul it used to have when it was human would be released; the pour soul that fell victim to a pureblood vampire. Her eyelids fluttered open and revealed her chocolate brown eyes. This girl was none other than Sakura Mikan, a vampire hunter.

-x-

Mikan shut the intricately designed wooden door of Headmaster Kurosu's house. She tiptoed in the dark room, trying to make as the least sound possible. Unfortunately, Mikan was clumsy, so she tripped. _Shoot, _she thought before she closed her eyes, expecting to fall flat on her face on the cold, marble floor. She waited, but it never happened; instead, she landed on something . . . soft? She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of Andou Tsubasa, her senpai who was also a vampire hunter and also lived in Headmaster Kurosu's large house.

"Sneaking in, eh?" he snickered.

Mikan felt blood rush to her cheeks and pulled away from her senpai. "Shut up, Tsubasa-senpai. It's my duty to hunt down those damn vampires."

"Yeah, it's our duty to do that, but you don't have to stay up this late. It's three in the morning for Christ's sake."

The brunette grunted and turned around. "You would never understand," she whispered, but he heard her clearly.

He hugged her tightly from behind and hung his head low. "I know that I'm not half-vampire and half-human like you are, but in a way, I _do _understand," he whispered into her ear. "You're not alone, Mikan. You don't have to try and do everything by yourself. I'm here."

Her cheeks became warm again and turned a rosy pink color that could not be seen in the dark.

Noticing that what he did and what he said made Mikan feel awkward, he reluctantly released Mikan from his hug and tried to act like the carefree, fun Tsubasa that most people knew him as. "Um, Headmaster Kurosu is here too, and Narumi-sensei, and Yuki, and Zero, and even Bella."

Mikan's head snapped up once Bella's name was mentioned. "Bella—I mean, Isabella _loves _a vampire, Tsubasa-senpai. She _wants _to be a vampire," she spat out bitterly. "It's different from Yuki; Bella's just obsessed, a fool! She doesn't know what disgusting creatures vampires are." She looked at Tsubasa and faintly saw his saddened expression. She calmed herself down, not wanting to vent her anger on her senpai whom she cherished dearly. "I'm sorry, senpai. I'll go sleep now. See you tomorrow," Mikan said softly and went up the two flights of stairs to her room. She loved Headmaster Kurosu as a father, almost like her teacher Narumi, but she just couldn't understand why in the world he made a school where vampires and humans are to coexist. Through her eyes, vampires were nothing more than filthy creatures.

Why has Mikan become so hateful and cold toward vampires? Because her own father was one. Her mother was human and she fell in love with Yukihara Izumi, a pureblood vampire. Mikan doesn't know the entire story, but she knew enough. Of course, since her father was a pureblood, the Council strongly disapproved of their love. And so, when Mikan was a mere two years old, her mother was killed. She wasn't actually old enough to remember, but to her, that would be the obvious thing to have happened. If it wasn't true, then why is her mother dead and how did she die? If it wasn't true, then where was her father? If it wasn't true, then she wouldn't be half-vampire and half-human, she would be just one or the other.

This is why Sakura Mikan hates vampires and is a vampire hunter herself. Even though she has a strong urge to kill every vampire that she sees, she sticks to the rules and only kills vampires who have fallen to level E, the type of vampire than has been bitten by a pureblood and turns into a blood-thirsty and insane creature. But as soon as it is allowed for her to kill _any _vampire who she sees has done wrong, she **will **kill them all. At least, she wants to and she _thinks _she can.

The brunette had gotten changed into her pajamas and made herself comfortable in bed. It was 3 AM and she had to wake up at six. I'm no fortune teller, but it is expected for her to fall asleep in class again. If she's lucky, she might be able to keep herself awake during Jinno's class.

-x-

"Mikan, get up!" Kurosu Yuki yelled for the seventh time that morning. She frowned, annoyance written across her face.

"Go away," Mikan said drowsily, motioning for Yuki to get lost. "I'm sleepy." She placed her pillow on top of her head to minimize the noise and pulled her covers over her head. This happened almost every single day.

Yuki huffed. "I said get up!" she yelled childishly and pulled Mikan's covers, causing her to fall down on the cold, hard floor.

"Itai*," Mikan wailed. She was wide awake now and looked up at Yuki, who was sticking her tongue out at Mikan. "Why you—"

"Serves you right. Staying up late to try and extinguish as many vampires as you can. Mikan no baka*! You should try to take care of yourself more!"

"No. You're not my mother," Mikan snorted and stood up, getting to Yuki's eye level.

"Baka, baka, baka!"

"Oi, you two are so noisy," the silver-haired Kiryuu Zero said monotonously, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Mattaku*, idiotic brunettes," he said.

Both shut up and pouted.

"Anyway, you should go eat some breakfast before you leave for school, Mikan-chan," Yuki said in a friendly tone. "The Headmaster wouldn't like it very much if you continued to have bad eating habits and have malnutrition. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know. I'll get ready for school and be there soon. You better start getting ready too, Yuki, or else you're going to be late."

"I know, I know. I'm going already. See you downstairs."

Mikan opened her closet wide open and pulled out a neatly ironed uniform. She enjoyed her hot shower and dressed herself, not forgetting to take _Lust, _her gun, with her. _You can never be too careful, _she thought. _Afterall, there are vampires not so far away._

She entered the kitchen and smiled. "Ohayou*," she chirped.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan," the Headmaster and Tsubasa greeted. Kiryuu Zero grunted and Yuki smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Mikan," Bella said.

Mikan turned her head sharply to Bella. "Look, _Isabella,_" Mikan said icily, "I told you not to call me 'Mikan.' It's _Sakura _to you."

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura," Bella said softly. "Please, call me Bella. I don't like it when people call me Isabella."

"No," Mikan answered flatly. "Bella is your nickname. Only people who are close to you or who are your friends or acquaintances, even, call you by your nickname. If I called you Bella, then that would mean that we're friends of some sort, wouldn't it? And we're not friends at all, now, are we?"

Isabella shook her head, her brown locks swaying in the same motion.

"Good," said Mikan. "Besides, I just _love _calling you Isabella simply because you hate it."

Bella's hands trembled. She stared at her food with much focus, trying to get her mind off Mikan. She was a vampire hunter just like everyone else in the house; she was somewhat afraid of vampires, but for some unknown reason to her, Mikan made her feel more scared than any vampire she's met so far. She didn't know that Mikan was half-vampire either. In fact, not many did, except for Narumi, Headmaster Kurosu, Tsubasa, Yuki, Zero, and a couple of other people and vampires.

"I'm not having any breakfast today. Ja." She turned to her right to leave but bumped into something and stumbled a few steps backward. In an instant, she took out _Lust _and pointed it at the figure. "Vampire," she hissed.

"Calm down, Sakura," Kuran Kaname said coolly. "We don't want any violence so early in the morning now, do we?"

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki exclaimed happily while Zero and Mikan scowled simultaneously.

Kaname walked into the dining room along with other two vampires; Bella saw that one of them was Edward Cullen and blushed. "Good morning, everyone. I've come here for business today." Kaname turned to the Headmaster. "He's here and he wants to attend Cross Academy."

The Headmaster jumped out of his chair. "Ah! Is that Hyuuga Natsume?"

Kaname nodded and stepped aside, showing the third vampire.

He had messy jet black hair and red ruby eyes that seemed to dance of anger and passion, like fire. "Hyuuga Natsume, nice to meet you."

* * *

Itai - Ouch  
Baka - stupid  
Mattaku - sheesh  
Ohayou - good morning

**Author's Note: Yes, **_**I know**_**. A new story. Again. I couldn't help it! And yeah, it's a crossover. Or a double crossover. Or whatever you call it. _ Anyway, it was kind of short, but I hope you liked it. :)**

**Review please. Flames are highly accepted. :)**

**Ja,**

**Aimee.**


	2. Alice Class

**Author's Note: If you would like to see a drawing of Bella and Edward (and Jacob) in anime form, click on the link on my profile; I found someone's fan art of the three. :)**

**.**

**Chapter Two: Alice Class**

**.**

As predicted, Sakura Mikan was fast asleep, her head resting on the table all the way in the back of the room. The ethics teacher, the attractive, one-eyed vampire hunter who decided to remain at Cross Academy, Yagari Touga, sighed upon seeing Zero and Yuki practically glued together, trying to hide the sleeping brunette. _That girl, really. Must she _always _fall asleep in my class? She has an unhealthy obsession with killing vampires… Although, I can understand her and _do _like to hunt them down myself, _he thought, a small smile on his lips at the thought of it.

"You two actually think that Sensei doesn't know that you're hiding that girl behind you almost every day?" the exact replica of Zero asked rhetorically, mocking the two idiots. "He's not an idiot, you know."

"Shut up, Ichiru." Yuki stuck her tongue out and the younger twin while Zero said nothing and merely looked away.

Bella, who was seated not so far from them, stole a quick glance at the sleeping brunette and thought how much nicer she seemed. Involuntarily, she shivered, feeling a chill run through her veins just by staring at Mikan's sleeping figure. Bella had her own Alice, the Mind Shield Alice, but she envied Mikan's Nullification Alice. She envied how beautiful Mikan was, how powerful her personality was, how she was an excellent vampire hunter, and how she was brave. Although, she didn't quite understand why she hated vampires so much; to Bella, vampires were kind and beautiful creatures—at least, most of them were. She sighed, and began to scribble notes that the teacher wrote on the board.

During Jinno's class, the half-vampire was still asleep, but wasn't being hidden by Zero and Yuki anymore. In fact, she was seen in the open. The teacher frowned even more, irritated at the girl. Students took cover as he raised the baton-like object in his hand and pointed at Mikan, sending a wave of lightning to her by using his Lightning Alice and waking her up with the shock. She wasn't shocked badly because of her Nullification Alice, but it was enough to wake her up. "Sakura, if you are in need of sleep, do it somewhere else—_anywhere _else—just not in my class."

"Hai. Excuse my rude behavior," she replied curtly.

_Tch. If only you weren't a prefect; if only you didn't have that damn Alice; if only you weren't protected by Narumi and the Headmaster, you would have gotten a much, much worse punishment from me. _Jinno cleared his throat and yelled for the students to hurry up and get into place, the infamous frog on his shoulder croaking all the while.

Misaki-sensei and Mr. Varner's classes passed by, ignoring the brunette who had gone back to sleep—Mr. Varner was a foreign teacher who _insisted _that the students call him "Mr. Varner" instead of "Varner-sensei." They were tired of having to try and wake her up all the time and just let her be. Too much time was wasted trying to wake her up and they just resumed the class. She slept even during lunch time and the rest of her classes; she only woke up to pay attention in the last two, when she finally had at least six hours of sleep.

It was only a matter of time until classes would be over. A mild screeching sound was heard after the PA system was turned on; "All Alice students, please meet in the Principal's Office at seven o'clock this evening. There is an urgent meeting that is mandatory for all of you to attend. Only the Day Class students with Alices are needed, not the Night Class. I repeat, Day Class Alice students _must _come to the Principal's Office at seven o'clock. Thank you," the voice said and the PA was turned off. Many students wondered what the Principal(s) needed from the Alice students of the Day Class, but they didn't think much of it for it was already afternoon and they all just wanted to go back to their dorms and hang out or something. Finally, the last bell of the Day Class's subjects rung, and the students immediately flooded out of the classroom and into the corridors of Cross Academy.

The three brunettes, Mikan, Yuki, and Bella, jumped over their desks at once, ready to fight off the Day Class students from getting too close to the Night Class students, the vampires. "Zero, hurry up! We'll meet you there. You know how crazy it gets sometimes that it can even be dangerous!" Mikan hurriedly told the silver-haired teenager and disappeared along with the other two brunettes. They had to act fast; they only had an hour and a half to prepare to separate the Day Class from the Night Class while the Night Class students went to their classrooms, and much had to be done.

Zero sighed, slowly following after the girls. _Why do I have to be a prefect? Why do I have to do this? _He sighed again. "I have to protect Yuki… And that idiotic Mikan… And even that vampire-lover, Bella."

-x-

"Everyone, please calm down," Yuki said, trying to push both boys and girls who were trying to get past the lines that served as barriers of the Night Class from the Day Class. Bella was beside Yuki, half-yelling at the frenzied fans, both boys and girls. Mikan's area was under control, her brown eyes and her expression cold and piercing like daggers, which made almost all of them shut up and even grow to hate her more and more everyday.

"If you all don't stop this fuss right now, I'll make you cry. Every single one of you," Zero threatened, making them all freeze in place and obey his order.

The doors of the Moon Dormitories opened, the Night Class walking out gracefully with a superior air about them. The girls' steps and movements seemed light and graceful enough to seem as though they were dancing.

The Cullens walked together, the muscular Emmett and the beautiful Rosalie in front with her long, golden hair; Jasper and the pixie-like Alice behind them; and the one with messy, bronze hair, Edward, in the back. Girls stayed silent, knowing they would earn deadly glares from both Rosalie and Alice if they tried to yell out how much they loved Emmett and Jasper, though they feared Rosalie more since she was rather bitchy. As for the boys, they were attracted to Rosalie's good looks, but were turned down by her attitude; besides, they didn't want to die because of Emmett (or Jasper) either. So instead, the boys kept quiet and the girls stared at Edward Cullen with round, ogling eyes. Bella bit her lip as Edward passed by, smiling his crooked smile that dazzled the fan girls but was meant for her.

Kuran Kaname appeared shortly, his own followers behind him. The girls began to get rowdy again and squealed, mostly because of Aido's provocative gestures and fake, inviting smiles. They pushed, causing Yuki to stumble forward and almost fall to the ground; fortunately, Kaname caught her in his arms, frowning at the crowd of girls, disappointed at Aido for trying to make them wilder than they already were. "Be careful," he said gently as Souen Ruka stared at them with jealousy.

She sent a silent, detesting glare to Yuki and continued to walk on. _Why does Kaname-sama fancy this_— _this_— _this _human? _I am much better than she will _ever _be._

"Hotaru-sama!" the few crowd of boys cried upon seeing the ice queen and her emotionless countenance. She pointed her Baka Gun at them and they said no more. Then the real Ice Queen, Ibaragi Nobara passed and they felt a chill run down their spines.

But the mass of Day Class students fell quiet upon seeing the last vampire to exit the Moon Dormitory. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his expression cold and uncaring like many of the Night Class students; and like all of them, he was also inhumanely beautiful. He had luminous raven-colored hair and the most amazing and unique pair of ruby eyes one has ever seen. Hyuuga Natsume. Whispers escaped the lips of the crowd of Day Class students, wondering who the new student was.

Among the crowd of awestruck, confused, neutral, and envious faces, he found one that was most hateful and despicable. "Heh. You're the girl from earlier," came his already mature masculine voice. He walked to Mikan and reached out his hand to touch her face; but she slapped his hand away and hissed.

"Vampire," she hissed under her breath, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Hm… It seems that you and that silver-haired kid over there are the only two who actually hate me to seem like you'll even kill me. Interesting." He walked away, on to his classes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hyuuga Natsume." _I already hate him more than I hate the rest of the damn vampires._

-x-

Only two hours had passed so far, yet the news about the new Night Class student had already spread like wildfire. The messages that "His name is Hyuuga Natsume," and that "he has jet black hair and red ruby eyes," were all that they knew about him so far. They had a feeling that Sakura Mikan knew maybe a bit more about him, but they knew that asking her about a Night Class student would end up in disaster, so the only thing they could do was wait.

It was finally seven o'clock in the evening and all the Alices of the Day Class had gathered in the Principal's Office.

There weren't much students in there since the Night Class had much more students who possessed Alices than the Day Class. The small group of students included Sakura Mikan, Andou Tsubasa, Kiryuu Zero, Isabella Swan, Harada Misaki, Tobita Yuu, Shouda Sumire, Kokoroyumi, Toyama Akira, Koizumi Luna, Amane Rui, Sakurano Shuuichi, and a few others. Some of the other students with Alices had been dismissed because their Alices weren't strong enough or suitable enough for what they were about to do.

Principal and Headmaster Kurosu, Vice-Principal Kuonji, Narumi Anjou, and Yagari Touga stood in front in the vast room. "Thank you all for coming," said the Headmaster, an amused grin on his face. "All of you have an Alice, or two, or maybe even three, and your Alices are wonderful. That's why you selected few are being given an extra class."

"What? I don't want it," Amane Rui complained.

"But it's not just any ordinary class," the Headmaster pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued, "it's a special class. And it's mandatory for you to attend. And . . . You'll be taking it with the Night Class."

Mikan was ready to protest, but hushed when the vice-principal shot her a look telling her to shut her mouth. _Are they _insane_? They can't possibly let humans be in the same class with vampires. Those fiendish, blood-thirsty wretches… _The teenage male with silver hair and lavender eyes disliked the idea as well. In fact, he hated it, but not as much as the brunette did.

"The class is called just plain 'Alice,' and you'll be learning more about Alices there. You'll also be improving your Alices and whatnot."

The students looked at one another, bewildered and wide-eyed. A class with the Night Class students. A _special _class.

"I'm in," Tsubasa announced. Mikan shot him an angry look, feeling betrayed.

"Me too," Bella said quietly. Mikan rolled her eyes at Bella's answer. It was expected. _Of course Isabella would want to attend that nonsense of a class. All she thinks about is Edward, the fool._

Koizumi Luna and Shouda Sumire were interested in it too. Luna for the glory of it, knowing that her amazing Alice would be improved even more and that she gets to have a class with the elite and mysterious Night Class. Shouda Sumire was also proud and the thought of just being in the same class as the beautiful creatures made her excited. Amane Rui had an entertained and curious grin; he was up for the challenge. Slowly, students agreed to take part in the class one by one, until Mikan and Zero were the only ones who disliked the idea.

"It's great that you all agree to this idea. Now, please wait outside for a moment. Books and writing utensils aren't needed; we'll provide them for you. Mikan, Zero, Bella, and Tsubasa, please wait in here while the other students leave," Narumi said, his wide smile plastered on his face.

The youthful teacher with golden hair shut the door softly after the last student exited with Yagari-sensei and only the four vampire hunters—the Guardians—were left.

"Headmaster! What is the meaning of this? Putting humans in the same class as vampires!" Mikan burst out, obviously filled with rage.

"Yes, please explain this preposterous idea of yours," said Zero.

"I'm only thinking of the well-being of all the students who have great Alices. Besides, it'll help make peace and unity between vampires and humans," Headmaster Kurosu explained. "It's a shame that my Yuki-chan doesn't have an Alice."

"This idea is so— so stupid!" The brunette's face began to turn pink out of pure anger. "Please don't tell me that you're serious about this… What if one of the Day Class students somehow get a cut or something? A simple paper cut is enough to make those creatures wreak havoc!"

"That's why you four are there. To stop them. You don't want anything to happen to the innocent Day Class students, now do you?" the vice-principal asked rhetorically.

"The class is only an hour and a half long everyday. Yuki will be on the lookout while you guys are in class." None of the Guardians were tired and sleep deprived nowadays because there were more of them and they switched turns on who would be watching the Night Class at night and at what time. "Narumi will be the teacher and Persona will be too on other days. Maybe even Touga will, too, but I doubt it since he deals with most of the Night Class's other subjects."

Rubbing her temples, Mikan heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll go. But don't expect me to get along with those— those _things_."

"And you, Zero?" the Headmaster sent a pleading look at the one he considered as one of his children.

"I'll go," he said quietly, reluctant.

"But do you expect the Day Class students to not find out that the Night Class is filled with vampires? They aren't imbeciles, you know."

"I know, Mikan. People who possess strong Alices have strong wills and characters as well. And actually . . . Yagari Touga is informing them that the Night Class students are vampires, and they're taking it pretty well, seeing as how no one is yelling or shrieking or anything…"

"What?" The brunette rushed to the doors and slammed them open. None of the students were afraid. They were ready.

"We have our own Alices, and those four are going to help protect us, eh… Doesn't sound so bad to me. My lips are sealed that the Night Class has vampires," Rui said, confident and even more challenged. The others vowed to keep their mouths shut. Some of these students might have rotten personalities or whatnot, but they always kept their word. Even if they didn't, whomever they told the Night Class's secret to, the person's memory would be erased.

And so, Narumi headed to the classroom where the Alice class would be held everyday, along with the small group Day Class students.

-x-

The Day Class Alices stood in front of the room, the Night Class students already seated comfortably. They too, have been informed of the class and most of them didn't like it at all.

"Hey, hey, I haven't assigned you all to your seats yet, get up," Narumi instructed, though his countenance was still friendly. The vampires remained seated and refused to listen to the human teacher. Only Kaname rose and obeyed.

Persona, who was a vampire as well, walked into the room. "Listen to this teacher if you know what's good for you," he ordered icily. "Or else." Nothing more was needed to be said, and slowly, the vampires went to the front of the room with much dismay and Persona disappeared as quick as he appeared.

"Humans," majority of the vampires said in disgust.

"Vampires," Mikan retorted with much venom.

_Managing this class isn't going to be as easy as I thought, _Narumi sighed, looking at his unique set of students and began assigning them seats.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, I updated. Chapter two is done! It's much longer than the first chapter. I hope you liked it :) Thank you so, **_**so **_**much for all the reviews! How was it? Good? Bad? If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to tell me. And as for Rosalie and Emmett, I'm planning on removing them from the main story because there's just so many vampires . . . Hm . . .Oh, and please help me think of a different title for this story. . . I don't really like the title ****Loving What I Hated Most**** . . . Thanks :)**

**Review please. Flames are highly accepted. :)**

**Ja,**

**Aimee**


	3. Seating Arrangements

**.**

**Chapter Three: Seating Arrangements**

**.**

A very, very displeased frown was on Sakura Mikan's lips. Her brown eyes stared sternly at the person seated beside her, who was smirking, which made her even more displeased than she already was.

_Why did Narumi-sensei make me sit next to _him, _of all people—_WHY _does _**he **_have to be my _**partner**_? That annoying smirk on his face . . . I hate it. I want to wipe it off right now. Why must I sit next to this— this vampire? _She narrowed her eyes at him, ready to take action if he did any suspicious movements. Not only did she absolutely detest her own seating for the class, but she hated the _entire _seating arrangement. Knowing her, the teacher who she claims as her own "otou-san," she suspected him of making people sit beside someone they hate. Bella, for instance, wasn't sitting next to her beloved Edward but was sitting next to the beautiful Rosalie Hale instead. Zero was in between Koizumi Luna and Hanabusa Aido, and he didn't seem happy about it at all. Most of the students - of both the Day Class and the Night Class - didn't seem pleased at all.

"Let's begin lessons, shall we?" Narumi was the only one in the entire room who had a smile on his face. The excitement from the Day Class students had somehow drained away after a few minutes of being in the classroom, and the youthful teacher was the only one who continued to be excited and enthusiastic about the new Alice Class, as he was with almost _everything. _

"No. I refuse to cooperate in this class if I have to sit next to _him,_" said the vampire with the Innovation Alice. Her face was emotionless and calm as it always was, but something about the way she spoke just screamed that she was very, _very _cross at the moment, probably because of her seatmate. Unlike the vampires who came to Cross Academy mainly because of Kaname, this girl could care less. She didn't give a damn about Kaname and needed to tend to herself first; she, too, was a pureblood vampire.

"Imai Hotaru, right? What is the problem with your seating arrangement?"

"This human is annoying the hell out of me." Her amethyst eyes turned to her seatmate: Matsudaira Hayate. "Apparently, it won't go through his head that I'm not this "Cool Blue Sky" person that he's been babbling about. I thought I would be able to cooperate with these _humans_, but from the looks of it, I thought wrong."

"Imai-san, I think you and Matsudaira-san would make a great team, and_—_"

"_Sensei,_" her icy voice came, "I don't _care._"

Watching the whole scene from the back of the classroom, the half-vampire grunted, irritated with the girl's complaints. "Oi, can you shut up and sit down? It seems that none of us like our seat arrangements, but what can you do about it? Just sit your ass down and listen so the class can end already."

"What did you say?" The ebony-haired Night Class student directed her look to Mikan. "You're a bold one, aren't you? A prefect, ne? I see…"

"You heard me. Sit. Your. Ass. Down."

The 'conversation' began to grow more and more potentially harmful. The vampires became ready to go on the offensive, and Mikan was only making it worse by provoking them more.

Unable to control her loathe for the vampires, Mikan opened her mouth to make another comment, but to her surprise, the amethyst-eyed vampire sat down without any more fussing. "Excuse my rudeness, Sensei. I'll try to work things out. Start the lesson, please."

"Alright then! Ah, my lovely students. I can already imagine us bonding and growing to be one big, happy family. Anyway, Alices . . ." Narumi began to talk about Alices and the new class; what they're going to do in the class and talking about what they're really going to do, in depth, and how to do this and that and why.

The brunette slid down a bit in her seat. She was hoping for even just a little action, at least, in hopes of having one more excuse as to why the Alice Class shouldn't exist. That moment, she thought of yet another reason why she hated that class already: because it was taking away her precious vampire-hunting time.

"Oi. Sit up, will you," the ruby-eyed vampire ordered from beside her.

Of course, her reply was predictable. "No."

"Hm . . . You seem to hate vampires more than anything," he mused, wearing a curious and interested grin. "I wonder why that is . . ."

"None of your business, _vampire._"

"Oh, but it _is _my business. I'm your '**partner**,' _human._"

Mikan grimaced, her skin curling at the way he said 'I'm your partner.' "Look, I don't even wanna be in this class. So, if you don't want trouble then shut the hell up and don't bother me. I don't like sitting next to you as much you don't like sitting next to me, so just don't bother me and it's all good, _vampire_."

"But I like sitting next to you," he replied, the grin on his face gone and his voice monotonous, but _somehow _he just sound so . . . interested, in a way, like how Hotaru can sound cold with her own monotonous voice. Mikan's cheeks glowed pink, blushing at Natsume's words. She might hate vampires, but it was obvious to anyone that they were beautiful creatures; both humans and vampires knew that this was a fact and didn't deny it. In fact, saying that they were 'beautiful creatures' would be an understatement.

_Damn. Of all the human traits and crap that I don't have because of being half-vampire, I just _had _to be able to blush, huh? Why couldn't I get the vampire side of the family and _not _be able to blush? Damn, just damn._ She clenched the ends of her skirt, facing the front of the room and pretending to pay attention to Narumi. _Damn vampires for looking so good . . ._

" . . . And so, this class will be have hands-on activities more than regular, hands-off, boring in-class lessons," the blond teacher finished saying, his smile unfaltering.

"Anyway, please tear out a piece of paper that's in your desks and use the pen in there. Write the following information: your name, age, grade level, sex, Alice or Alices_—_"

Hotaru stared blankly at the teacher. "Sensei, I thought that you said you seat me next to this idiot because you thought we 'would make a great team,' which only makes sense if you already knew our Alices."

Laughing nervously, Narumi muttered something unintelligible and continued with what he was saying, hoping the girl wouldn't press on for answers. "Anyway, aside from what I already mentioned, I'll please list your _species_: whether you're vampire or human . . . or something else."

Mikan stopped in mid-stroke of what she was writing. _Species, huh? _She wrote "**Species:**" down on her paper, then next to that wrote "**Human**," which she crossed out and wrote "**Vampire**." She crossed that out as well, then scribbled it out vehemently to make sure no one would be able to read what she wrote. In the end, she passed her paper up to with no answer on what "specie" she was. Zero, too, had a difficult time writing his answer down, angry at the mere thought that he would fall to a level E vampire soon, but he wrote down "**Human**" anyway.

"For today, you'll be staying in class and get to know each other more. Ja!" Narumi said, quickly making his escape. A few seconds later, he popped his head back in and added: "Behave because Persona and Yagari aren't so far away from here." And with that, he disappeared once again, leaving a tense atmosphere in the classroom filled with vampires and humans and one half-vampire, half-human.

Natsume yawned and pulled out an RPG manga. He had no plans of wasting energy to make friends with humans.

Andou Tsubasa got up and jumped over the person he was sitting next to and headed to the girl with the Nullification Alice. "Mikan-chan, you're taking this class pretty well," he joked, "you know, I thought books or chairs or something would be flying right now. But then again, the only chair here is the teacher's chair since we have to sit in these seats that look like the seats in church."

"Senpai, how do you like your new seatmate?"

The ebony-haired Guardian looked back at his assigned seat, the girl with blood-red eyes and dark blond hair looked annoyed and disgusted, probably because of the amount of humans in the room. "She's alright, I guess…"

From beside the brunette, another student with blood-red eyes stole a swift glance at the guy who was talking to his seatmate. Other students started to get up and talk to other students as well, just like Tsubasa did. Except, the Day Class students associated with the Day Class students and not the Night Class students, likewise for the Night Class students. Only a few like Kaname talked to the Day Class students, since most of the vampires thought too highly of themselves. The humans were just intimidated by the vampires and waited for them to talk first.

"What about you?" Tsubasa asked.

"He's the same as every other vampire," she muttered bitterly. "What else could I possibly think?"

That was it. It wasn't supposed to be critical, but what Mikan said was considered as an insult to Natsume, even if it was very, _very _minor one. He would take no insults from a human girl who probably wasn't even of high status in their own human world. He placed the manga he was reading on his desk and pulled the brunette by her chin, making her face him and interrupt her conversation with her senpai. "You know, you look kind of attractive; maybe you could even pass as a vampire," he said aloud, drawing attention to himself and to the half-vampire.

He smirked, hearing whispers of protests from several students. Pretending to examine her, the raven-haired male moved her face to see it at different angles.

"Get your hands off_—_"

"You know what, I changed my mind. Someone like _you _couldn't possibly even qualify as a vampire. I don't know why I even considered the idea," he said mockingly, letting go off her with a disgusted look. The Night Class students began to laugh here and there, agreeing that _she _couldn't possibly pass as a vampire. Apparently, she wasn't good enough for them. If only they knew that Sakura Mikan really was a vampire_—_at least, half-vampire, anyway.

But even though the immature students of the Night Class _did _laugh, secretly, they acknowledged that the brunette _was _very attractive; they just didn't want to say so out loud because of their pride: they didn't want to lower their damn pride. As for the vampires who didn't laugh, they either: 1) found nothing funny about Natsume's insult, 2) acknowledged that Mikan was attractive, or 3) just didn't care.

Humiliated, cheeks flushed red, the vampire hunter pulled out _Lust _and pointed it at the vampire. "Bastard."

Her action only made the new student's smirk become wider. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Yes, I _will _shoot you!"

"Oi, oi, Mikan-chan, put the gun away. We could get into trouble, you know? Narumi-sensei said that Persona-sensei and Yagari-sensei aren't so far away… Don't let your anger get the best of you. It's what he wants," Tsubasa whispered in an attempt to calm the brunette.

"I'm a _vampire, _in case you forgot," Natsume continued, provoking her. "But I'm guessing that gun isn't just your ordinary gun, huh? So what?"

The vampire hunter_—_or huntress, rather_—_gripped her gun tighter and shoved it back to where she was hiding it. "Screw you," she managed to utter instead of cursing at the new student who already got on her nerves. "Gomen*, senpai," she whispered and exited out an open window.

She was off to hunt for Level E vampires again; if she was lucky, those level E vampires might even know some dirt about her so-called "father." Tonight, she might not even come home because of her mood. Right now, no reasoning in the world from _anyone _would make her be in her right mind.

* * *

*Gomen - Sorry

**Author's Note: I updated. I bet you were thinking, "Finally!" Ah, well this chapter is only about 2,300 words long (not including the Author's Note). I'll make the next chapter longer ^_^ Also, Ruka will be in the story! But not now. Youichi will be too, but he won't be a kid . . . Do I hear any MikanxYouichi supporters out there? ;) I do! Me; oh yeahhh. lol; Anyway, if you have any ideas or insight or something about the story, let me hear it. And if you want me to update more often, pester me because it's summer and I'm lazy :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. :)**

**Review please. Flames are highly accepted. :)**

**Ja,**

**Aimee**


	4. Hands On No1

**.**

**Chapter Four: Hands-On #1**

**.**

Surrounded by three level E vampires, the vampire huntress ran forward, toward one of the vampires. Gaining speed as she neared the first level E vampire, it began to run toward her as well; its mouth wide open with its large, sharp fangs visible, a poisonous vile dripping from its mouth, mixed with what used to be human saliva. It reached out with its grayish arms, clawing at her. Moments before it reached her, within inches of its grasp…

A perfect somersault was done by the girl as she pulled out _Lust _and pulled the trigger. A head shot: the vampire immediately fell to the ground. _Two more to go…_

-x-

Mikan lay in bed, staring at the white ceiling of her room, still angry because of what happened the previous night. It was daytime, so the house was practically empty, and she had just come home earlier today, approximately two hours ago.

She was out all night and managed to kill five level E vampires in total.

Raising her arm, she stared at the bite mark that the last vampire had given her. She traced it with her finger, grateful that she was bitten on a part of her body that could be easily covered up. _If a vampire saw this, I don't know what would happen… Ah, well, blast them all. Vile creatures…_

She wasn't planning on going to any classes that day, _especially_ not the Alice Class. It regarded vampires, so, in her own closed mind, of course she believed that nothing good would come of it. In her world, vampire = everything bad disguised by inhumane beauty, but once you get past the mesmerizing beauty, you see the poison that runs in their veins. _Poison, eh? I wonder if I have that poison in my blood, and if it would have the same effect on a human if I sunk my own fangs into his/her flesh… I am what I am, and that is a half-pureblood vampire…_

With that last though, Sakura Mikan drifted off to sleep…

-x-

"Mikan-chan, wake up!"

"Senpai, go away," the brunette groaned and covered herself entirely with her blanket, forming a lump on the bed.

The shadow manipulator sighed and threw himself onto the other bed in the room. "Yuuki-chan, Mikan-chan won't get up. I need back up here."

"Hai, hai." Kurosu Yuuki entered, her rich, brown hair falling gracefully to her shoulders. For a brief moment, there was something about her that made her have the air of nobility and grace, almost like . . . a vampire. It ended when she barraged the malformed lump with her own body. "Mikan-chan! Wake up!" The third brunette and vampire huntress, Bella, stayed out of the room and watched from the door frame. Because of Mikan's hate for her, she stressed how much she _hated _having vampires and vampires lovers like _"Isabella," _as she says, in her room.

"Go away," the lump replied drowsily.

"Mikan-chan! You didn't even come to help keep the Day Class students in order when the Night Class was coming out! You know how much we need your help, and Bella had to try harder than all of us there to keep everyone from going into a frenzy because she has the least experience with this and she's the weakest among us! _She _was there, but you weren't!" Granted, Yuuki was definitely mad at her friend to some degree. Rather, she was disappointed; she actually looked up to Mikan. Brave, beautiful, strong, and with _that _Alice that made Yuuki envy her so much… She got herself off of the lump and sat on her own bed, sitting near Tsubasa.

"What time is it?" the half-human finally asked, her voice low and smooth.

"It's almost six o'clock."

"Alright." Mikan rose from her bed and left it a mess. It was time to get a shower and get dressed. She didn't want to, but she had to, because she hatedthe fact that she was compared to _Isabella_, someone who she greatly disliked. It hurt her pride to be compared to such a person.

"Are you going to go to the Alice Class at least?" Tsubasa asked, sitting up on the Yuuki's bed.

She nodded and grabbed a towel. Bella moved away from the door frame as the just-awoken brunette was about to leave; but before continuing on her way to the bathroom, she stopped right after getting outside of her room. Looking at Bella from the corner of her eyes, she reluctantly opened her mouth to thank her. "Thank you… Isabella." Mikan was rude and defiant most of the time, but even she had her limits and had manners.

"It was nothing, really…" Bella's reply was faint, for that was the first time that Mikan actually said something that wasn't full of hatred to her. It was surprising, no doubt. A small smile formed on the Caucasian vampire huntress' lips. _Maybe this is a small start… Hopefully Sakura won't hate me as much anymore…_

-x-

"Everyone, outside," was Persona's order when he first came into the room.

_I guess that _vampire _is going to be our teacher for today, _a girl thought in disdain. It's obvious who the thought came from, and any mind reader who met her at least once would have instantly known that the thought belonged to her. Sadly, Kokoroyumi and even Edward Cullen couldn't get past the Nullification barrier that she activated to guard her private thoughts.

Complaints and groans could be heard from students here and there.

All it took was one threatening look from Persona to make them all fall silent.

"I'm sure that Narumi told you all that we'll be having mostly hands-on activities for this class, so why the surprised look on all your faces?" Yagari Touga entered the room with an entertained smile. "Hurry up and get out already. We're far from the Day Class dorms, so all is well."

Unwillingly but obediently, the Alices flooded out of the rooms and onto the natural scenery outside.

"You'll all be paired with one person," Persona told the grumbling students, smirking at his own thoughts. _I rather like this class… It's entertaining. _

"Edward Cullen and Kokoroyumi. You two are the first pair. You'll be fighting against who you're assigned to."

"W-What? I can't win against Cullen! He has a few vampire abilities even though we have the same Alice!" Koko blurted out, scratching the back of his head.

"Use your creativity. Have fun!" Narumi waved to the two students while Nodacchi appeared out of nowhere and teleported them to a designated spot.

"Sensei, what if someone gets seriously injured? Since we're all spread out, you won't know what's happening, will you?" As a Guardian, Mikan asked her question(s) out of pure feelings of responsibility and safety for the Day Class students. She wasn't in the mood to discriminate against vampires as much that day, although she could still make very passionate and acidic comments about them if she was given the right push…

"Mikan-chan, we're teachers. We're prepared and already thought of that. Don't worry, alright? I assure you that all Day Class—and Night Class—students are safe. Besides, I don't think that the Night Class students mean any harm to you guys."

The brunette provided no response and simply backed down. She wasn't completely convinced, but Narumi always sticks to his word, so she was relieved, in a way.

Yagari cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back. "Koizumi Luna and Souen Ruka. Bella Swan and Alice Cullen. Kuran Kaname and Andou Tsubasa."

"Wish me luck," Tsubasa winked at Mikan before getting whisked away by Nodacchi like the others who were called out before him.

The vampire hunter-teacher continued on with the list, and students continued on being teleported all around. "…Hyuuga Natsume and Sakurano Shuuichi. Kiryuu Zero and Senri Shiki. Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru…"

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard her partner. "Wait, wha—" Her sentence was unfinished; she was brought to one of the forest-like parts of the area, and was alone with her opponent. _It's the girl from last night…_

"Let's begin, shall we?" the raven-haired vampire smiled. "Ne, Mikan-chan?"

The brunette smirked. _I'll show you who's better. _"Sure. Whenever you're—" A small bullet-like thing was shot at Mikan, but she quickly dodged it. _Damn. Why won't anyone let me finish my sentences today? _She pushed her feet against a tree and dove toward Hotaru but she disappeared before Mikan's very own brown eyes. "Fast!"

-x-

"I like it when Bella blushes," Kokoroyumi said outloud, reading Edward's thoughts.

"Oh, shut up. You like it when Shouda Sumire pays attention to you," the American vampire shot back.

"I can't believe you like a human."

"I can't believe you like that bossy cat-dog girl."

"You vampires have weird tastes…"

"Probably, but I'd say that humans have weirder tastes…Well, I would know since I was a human."

"Ah, whatever," Koko laughed. The two were laying on the grass, just talking instead of fighting. There was no point in fighting if you knew what your opponent was going to do next . . . But even though they could read each other's minds, it was obvious that Edward would have won if it was a serious match. Knowing what your opponent was going to do next was useless if you couldn't react fast enough, and Edward was known to be the fastest one among the Cullens.

-x-

"This is stupid," Luna complained.

"For once, I agree. It _is_ stupid," Ruka replied.

"I have the Soul Sucking Alice but it's practically useless against a vampire, and I can't use my Alice for anything else because there's no one to control here!"

The vampire nodded her head in agreement. "I _know. _I have the Alice of Mind Control. I can't control yours, though I'm not sure why… Probably because we have similar Alices."

"Probably… By the way, I like your hair…"

"Thanks. I try, even though it's a given that I'm beautiful for being a vampire."

-x-

_Where the hell is she getting all these weapons from? _Mikan thought with clenched teeth as she dodged another attack that was aimed at her. "Hey! You're trying to seriously injure me, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Hotaru shot the brunette with her weapon again, watching the Guardian dodge her attack once again. They were both moving at speeds that weren't exactly normal. "I guess that your Nullification Alice doesn't work on my weapons."

"What's your Alice? Weapon making or something?" Mikan asked as she attempted to win the fight.

"Alice of Innovation," Hotaru replied stoically and watched Mikan's moves carefully. "You know, I could've mistaken you for a vampire."

For a second, Mikan froze. The amethyst-eyed vampire hit the nail right on the head. Within that second, Hotaru took her chance and shot Mikan down to the ground.

_Shit. _She reached into her pocket for _Lust, _but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" The Night Class student took out Mikan's coveted gun, dangling it in front of her face.

"When did you..?"

"It doesn't matter. I win."

"I know," Mikan grunted in dissatisfaction and yanked _Lust _from Hotaru's pale hands. She stood up and dusted herself, remembering her opponent's comment during their duel. "…What made you say that?"

"Say what?"

_Silence. _

"…That you could have mistaken me for a vampire…" Her voice was low and she looked down at the ground, afraid to meet Hotaru's daunting eyes.

"You're beautiful. You have a great Alice. Your reflexes… They're not human-like at all. Too fast. I wouldn't be surprised if you really were a vampire."

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were. But why are you getting so angry? I thought a _human _would take it as a compliment if he or she was said to be like a vampire."

"Time's up!" Nodacchi appeared out of nowhere once again and instantly brought the girls back to where they had been before.

"Some of your duels were fairly good, but others were complete failures."

"Disappointing," Persona muttered. _No blood. __Nothing.__ What ever happened to violence?_

"Anyway," Narumi continued, "Edward Cullen and Kokoroyumi; Edward won. Koizumi Luna and Souen Ruka: Fail. Bella Swan and Alice Cullen: Fail."

"Sensei! This isn't fair!" Luna complained. "How were we supposed to make use of our Alices when we have similar Alices as our opponents? It's stupid!"

"It _is _stupid," Persona agreed. He didn't enjoy any of the fights at all. Maybe with the exception of a few…

"Give me a break; it was just to see how you guys would do! Ah, well, class dismissed . . . See you all tomorrow!" Narumi chirped and waved goodbye to all his students. _It wasn't so bad. At least some of them are getting along, kind of. It's a good start._

Imai Hotaru glanced at Mikan as they were leaving. "You know, you and I are special," she whispered, but before Mikan could reply, Hotaru had already hidden in the crowd of vampires that was going in the opposite direction as the Day Class.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, this chapter wasn't that great . . . Gomen! Anyway . . . GO Hotaru! && Honestly, I forgot some of the stuff I was supposed to write about . . . I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :) I promise to make up for this chapter with the next one since this one wasn't all that great. Special thanks to **sapphireangel09 **for an idea for the Night Class in upcoming chapters and to **Hyournihime **for the challenge she gave me. :) Thank you all too, for reading :D**

**Review please. Flames are highly accepted. :)**

**Ja,**

**Aimee**


End file.
